Shattered Mirror 2: Picking Up The Pieces
by DarkYaoiAngelAF
Summary: The sequel. Can Asami pick up the pieces of Akihito's shattered mind and body?


Yeah. I know. It's finally here. I don't have much written and I sat down in a fury at something o' clock in the very early morning and edited and added to this to make it a little bit better for you guys and easier for me to actually put out there. I'm really not sure what the result of this is going to be but I did make a promise to finish this and I plan to stick to it. In the meantime let's just see where my mind takes us.

* * *

**Shattered Mirror 2: Picking Up The Pieces**

Red lights lit the sky and the scream of sirens filled the air. Below an ambulance transported Takaba Akihito to Takigawa Hospital. A sleek black limousine followed closely behind it.

"Asami-san?"

Asami Ryuichi lifted his golden eyes to see a man in a surgeon's uniform standing before him. Asami rose quickly from his seat.

"How is he?"

"Physically Takaba-san will be fine. He has a few broken ribs, various lacerations that need stitching, and a torn rectum. He was also severely dehydrated. Good news is he'll be good as new in a few months."

"And the bad news?"

"Mentally he's a wreck. It took 6 orderlies to hold him down just so we could sedate him."

Asami sighed heavily.

"I'm just a surgeon. This boy needs serious psychiatric care."

Asami nodded, barely listening to what the man was saying anymore. Akihito would be ok…at least physically. But his boy was strong. He'd make it through all this. Asami repeated this over and over in his mind.

"I'll get him the best help possible."

XxX

The sun rose over the slumbering form of Takaba Akihito. He shifted in his sleep, trying to tuck his hands beneath his pillow. Finding he couldn't move his hands, he frowned and opened his eyes. Instead of the dimly lit cavern he was used to he found himself in a room with pristine white walls that was comfortably furnished. There was a large mirror on the wall opposite him. Looking up he caught sight up the leather straps restraining him to the bed. Becoming frightened he screamed. Suddenly strange men burst into the room.

"Takaba-san are you alright?"

Akihito glared at them with wild eyes.

"Who the fuck are you? Why is Asami doing this? Why?"

Akihito's screams turned into violent sobs.

"Why Asami? Why? Why do you hate me now? Why am I trash? Why Why?

A calm voice broke through the sound of his sobbing.

"So you're finally awake."

Akihito followed the voice to its origin. A petite old man stood in front of him. He smiled softly at Akihito.

"Hello Takaba-san. My name is Dr. Sano and you're at Takigawa Hospital. I understand you might be a bit frightened and out of sorts right now but I need to ask you to calm yourself. If you do that I will take the restraints off. Now will you calm yourself?"

Akihito nodded his head eagerly. Anything. Anything to get himself free.

Dr. Sano smiled at him again.

"Good. Just take a few deep breaths like me. In through the nose, out through the mouth."

Akihito breathed deep like he was instructed. A step closer to freedom.

"Good. Now I'm going to come near you and remove the restraints."

The little man came over to Akihito's left wrist and unstrapped it. He quietly hummed to himself as he walked around to unstrap the right wrist. Moving to Akihito's feet the man looked up at him.

"You know it took six men to get you into these."

Akihito looked at the man questioningly as he sat up and rubbed his wrists.

"I'm a psychiatrist here. I understand you've been through a terrible ordeal and I'm here to help you work through it."

Suddenly reminded of the situation Akihito looked around wildly.

"I don't need a shrink. I'm fine. I just need to leave before he comes. He's coming, isn't he?

Dr. Sano pulled up a chair next to Akihito's bed.

"Who is he?"

Akihito's eyes filled with tears.

"Asami."

"You wouldn't happen to mean Asami Ryuichi would you?"

Akihito shrunk back on the bed.

"Don't let him hurt me anymore. Please!"

Dr. Sano patted Akihito's arm soothingly.

"I promise the man who hurt you will never come near you again. Now about Asami-san…"

Akihito whirled on the doctor.

"No! I don't want to hear his name. Just keep him away. Do you work for him? Are you going to hurt me for him? Please don't. I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'm sorry he hates me. I'm so sorry. I'm…I…"

Another apology caught in Akihito's throat as he continued to sob. Curling himself into a ball he rocked himself back and forth. Dr. Sano looked on in pity.

"I promise I'm here to help you and no one will hurt you anymore."

Akihito unfurled enough to look at the small man. The truth of his words shone in his eyes. Reaching out an arm he took hold of one of Akihito's hands and smiled at him. Akihito gave him a tentative smile back.

"You must be hungry. I'll get you some food."

Until he'd mentioned it Akihito hadn't realized he was starving. On cue his stomach growled loudly and he flushed with embarrassment.

"That sounds good."

Dr. Sano smiled as he got up.

"Ok then I'll be back soon."

Giving Akihito a little wave he exited the room. Scooting back in the bed Akihito thought to himself, 'I think I can trust him.'

XxX

Dr. Sano headed into his office. Quietly letting himself in he picked up his phone and dialed a number. Dr. Sano drummed his fingers on his desk as he waited patiently for the phone to be answered. He didn't have to wait long.

"This is Asami speaking."

"Asami-san. Good I've caught you."  
"How is the boy?"  
"Deeply troubled. He can't even bear to hear your name."

The voice on the other line sighed. Dr. Sano smiled softly.

"Don't worry Asami-san. It'll take time but eventually we'll pull Takaba-san out of this hole he's in."  
"Good. Keep me updated."  
"Yes Asami-san."

Dr. Sano hung up the phone. Staring at his desk he thought back on his newest patient. This one was going to be a challenge, but he did so love challenges. Most of the rape victims he'd dealt with before had been women. The only males he'd ever dealt with had been children. Takaba-san was his first man. A different approach was going to have to be taken with him. He couldn't be dealt with like normal. He just wasn't the norm. Or maybe he was. Male rapes were vastly unreported. Picking up the phone again he ordered some food to be delivered to Takaba-san's room. Standing up he headed back the boy's room. When he got there Akihito was already eating the food. He looked up at Dr. Sano's presence.

"Hospital food sucks."

Dr. Sano laughed.

"Yes, yes it does."

Akihito sighed and poked at his food with his spoon. He was edgy and nervous and it was making him nauseous. While for some inexplicable reason he firmly believed Dr. Sano when he said that Asami was not going to be able to hurt him here the faint edge of paranoia was threatening to overtake him at any moment. And here he was armed against it with nothing but a metal spoon. Feeling his fear start to bubble up Akihito took deep breaths like Dr. Sano had shown him before and focused on something more tangible. Like his cutlery.

"Couldn't they give me a fork instead of a spoon?"  
"That's for precaution against the cutters. No forks or knives. Just spoons."  
"Oh. I'm not going to cut myself."  
"I know but others here will."  
"Am I in the psych ward?"  
"Yes"  
"So I'm that crazy"

Dr. Sano laughed again.

"Not crazy. You just need help, and we're here to provide it to you."  
"Oh…"  
"Takaba-san-"  
"Just call me Akihito."

Dr. Sano smiled.

"Ok Akihito if you're up for it in a few days I'd like to place you in a group therapy session. You don't have to talk about anything you've been through. Just listen. But I'd like you to try. In the meantime tomorrow rest and get yourself associated with this place."

Akihito looked at him.

"You think it will help. I don't feel like I'll ever be the same. I can't even stand to think about what happened."

Tears rolled down Akihito's cheeks and the walls started to feel like they were pressing in on him..

"Yes I think it will help. You'll have group therapy and private sessions with me. We'll get you through this. But don't think about that right now. For now rest and know you're safe."

Akihito pulled the word safe close to his heart and held it there firmly with hope. He still couldn't understand why he believed this man but if Dr. Sano said he was safe Akihito was going to believe him. Taking a steadying breath he calmed visibly.

"Ok I'll do it."  
"Good I'm glad. Now finish your meal and rest up. Tomorrow's a new day."  
"Ok Dr. Sano."

Dr. Sano turned to the door to leave. Opening the door he paused.

"You will make it through this Akihito. I promise."

Akihito nodded and Dr. Sano left him to finish his meal.


End file.
